


See You Again

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, College Scout, M/M, Office Worker Sniper, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick agrees to finally meet his co-worker's son at the office Christmas party. Mick also can't stop sexting this college kid he hooked up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by mickeyed on tumblr's "AUs where they don't know they know each other" post (http://mickeyed.tumblr.com/post/99532220369/fic-where-they-know-each-other-but-they-dont-know). Figures something like this would finally get me to write a fic.
> 
> (Mick is Sniper and Troy is Scout, if that wasn't obvious. Linda is Scout's Ma because I don't really have a better name.)

“Linda, I don't even know how much younger than me your son is!”

“I've already told you, Mick, he's 20! Besides, I'm not asking you to marry him,” she laughed, her Boston accent coming through even when she wasn't speaking. “I just want you to meet him, maybe take him out for a coffee or dinner or something. I know you, well, lean that way, so does he, and he's the only one of my children who hasn't found somebody, so I thought you might be good for him. Besides, he needs something to do other than working part-time and going to school. He's seemed so distant ever since I married René and I thought that maybe you could take his mind off things.”

“More like you can't keep yourself out of my personal life,” Mick grumbled into his coffee cup.

“Oh, hush. Besides, he's already said yes to coming to the Christmas party, so you can meet him there. No skipping, either, it's mandatory!”

“Alright, fine, I'll meet your boy at the bloody party, get you off my back at least.”

Linda straightened up, all smiles. “Good! Now, get back to work, Administrator says she wants those Litchfield reports in on her desk today.” With that, Linda turned and walked down the hallway back to her office, her footsteps muffled by the carpeting.

Mick put his mug down and swiveled to his keyboard. “At least now I can do something other than standing in the corner drinking this year . . .”

* * *

 

3:27 AM and Troy still couldn't fall asleep. His mother warned him against that fourth can of Bonk! but when his brother dared him to he just had to. He had class in the morning, too, so he decided he would check his phone one last time before rolling over and trying to sleep in earnest. Letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, he was surprised to see a message notification in the upper right corner.

“Must'a not heard the vibrate . . .” he thought to himself, swiping downward to see that the message was from a “Mick M.”

'so whatcha doin haha'

Troy groaned and typed out a quick 'Trying to sleep, Mick' before tossing his phone down his bed and flopping over to his stomach. No sooner had he managed to get his arms in a comfortable position than his phone vibrated against his thigh. Sitting up fully, Troy grabbed his phone. Mick just wasn't going to let up tonight, was he? Squinting to see his screen more clearly, he could make out a 'so can I see your cock? :-)' on the screen.

'Can't you jerk it without a dick pic? I'm tired.'

Troy hoped that that would shut Mick up, at least for a bit. Troy's phone vibrated about a minute after he sent that text and rolled over to get some sleep. No dice. With a loud sigh, Troy swiped his muscle-memorized lock-screen combo and strained to read the text Mick sent.

'ya but your dick is the best. it's the most amazing dick. it's the dick other dicks can only dream of being. i love your dick, kiddo. :-P'

He smiled a bit at that. Mick could be a real bother when he wanted, but Troy had a soft spot for the flattery. (And the “kiddo” if he was being honest with himself, though he would never admit that to anyone.) He shot off a quick 'alright, alright' before opening Snapchat and flipping on his table lamp. Stroking himself so he could get a good picture, he aimed his camera up at his face from below his cock, and made a face before pressing the button.

It was a good enough picture. His hard cock took up a lot of it, but you could still see his winking face and his tongue out in the background. It wasn't very sexy, Troy thought, but Mick didn't ask for a sexy dick pic. Typing a quick 'This sexy enough for you?' across the picture, he set the max view time and hit send. Let him get a good long look at it.

Half a minute later, Troy received a picture back. 'love your face, mate'.

Dammit if that didn't make him giggle. Mick's cock was just as thick as he remembered it, and even though it wasn't too long, it still felt so good when he finally got it all the way inside him last time they hooked up . . .

Alright, now he was starting to get actually horny. Troy decided that he could play coy a little longer, and took a picture of his face, along with the caption 'I thought you loved my dick?'

Mick responded with a picture of himself doing his best to recreate Troy's face. 'all of you is hot, kiddo'. Troy felt a blush start to creep up on his face. If Mick was gonna be like this, he could play this game right back. Taking a picture of his dick in full glory, he doodled a face across it. 'Not as hot as you, mate.'

About a minute later, he got another picture back. 'making fun of me? ur mean'

“OK, time to stop teasing," Troy decided. Stroking himself harder now, the hand that he was using to hold his phone sent one last picture of his cock before tossing the phone down the bed and sliding down, past his dick to between his ass. God, he needed to ask Mick to hook up with him again sometime soon. He hadn't felt as full in a while as he did when Mick slid into him . . .

Five minutes later, Troy's belly had several white streaks along it and he was breathing heavily. Checking his phone one last time before going back to bed, he saw that he had another picture from Mick. 'look what u made me do'. So Mick was in the exact same position he was. He licked some of the leftover come off his fingers and swiped out a quick message.

'You loved it.'

* * *

 

The holiday party rolled around, and just like every year he'd been working there, Mick came in, said a few hellos, grabbed a beer, and sat in a chair near the wall, intent on sipping his drink until someone came to talk to him.

“Oh! Mick!” He snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted Linda waving her arm at him and walking closer, strangely unaccompanied.

“Linda! How've you been?” They engaged in small talk about their lives, work, and how horrible the Administrator was to _everyone_ , until Mick remember that he had promised something to Linda.

“So, uh, where's that kid of yours?” Mick said, bringing the neck of his beer bottle to his mouth. Linda smiled.

“Oh, Troy had class, but he said he'd be here as soon as he got out.” Mick almost choked on his beer, before reminding himself that “Troy” was a pretty common name. It's not inconceivable that there were two college-aged Troys in the same city, right?

“Hey, Ma!”

Well, shit. There goes that theory.  Glancing over Linda's shoulder, Mick could tell that the face coming closer to him and Linda was the same face he received pictures from just last night. From the look on Troy's face, it seemed like he was thinking the exact same thing.

“Oh, Troy! Troy, this is Mick, the guy I was telling you about. Mick, my son Troy.”

“Nice to meet you, Mick. Ma's told me a lot about you.” Good thing Troy was holding up the facade, because Mick could feel the red rising in his face.

“. . . so this is your son, huh?” Mick finally said, hoping he didn't give away too much to Linda.

“Mmhmm,” she replied, seemingly oblivious, “and I'm glad you two are finally meeting! You two get to know each other, I'm going to excuse myself to the ladies' room.” 

After he was sure his mother was safely out of earshot, Troy smirked. “So, you love my dick, huh?”

Mick almost choked on his beer.  “Shhhh! You want my whole office to hear you?” That did absolutely nothing to lessen the smirk, still hanging around on Troy's face. In fact, it seemed to get wider as he watched Mick tense up. When it became apparent that Troy wouldn't say anything else incriminating, Mick's shoulders relaxed.

“I did, well, enjoy the time we spent together.” Mick said, still worried someone was going to hear.

Troy stepped in closer, taking a sip from the energy drink that Mick hadn't noticed he was holding. “Y'know, I got a car and there's a new coffeeshop downtown that's open until, like, three. Wanna go see how you feel about the rest of me?”

The “please” couldn't come out of Mick's mouth fast enough. “I hate these things anyway,” he added.

Pulling out his phone so he could let his mother know where he was going, Troy grabbed Mick by the hand and led him to the parking lot.

“Y'know, your mum's gonna be happy. She wouldn't stop telling me about how I should meet you.” Mick tried his hand at conversation once they got inside Troy's sedan. 

“You too? God, she wouldn't get off my back until I agreed to coming to this party. I'm kind of glad she did, though,” admitted Troy, sliding his hand across to the passenger seat and grabbing Mick's in his own.

“Me too, kiddo. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody feels weird before posting their first fanfic, yeah?


End file.
